


Дороги нет назад

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: После войны все пошло по наклонной, и это уже не исправить. У каждого своя жизнь, осталось только найти силы ее построить или собрать по кусочкам.





	Дороги нет назад

Огромный зал, какой-то очередной министерский прием. Драко уже и не помнит, в честь чего, сейчас парень стремится хоть немного отвлечься, снова почувствовать себя тем веселым подростком на Рождественском балу, тем более, и лица здесь почти все знакомы со школы. Гойл, Блейз, Нотт, гриффиндорцы, на фоне которых сейчас выделяется Поттер. Чертов Гарри Поттер. Драко ловит себя на мысли - он уже давно не ненавидит того, осталось лишь сожаление. Впрочем, в жизни Малфоя и так достаточно дел, о которых только и можно, что жалеть теперь.

\- Потанцуем? - голос отвлекает от мыслей, что болезненным роем крутятся в голове Драко.  
\- Почему бы и нет… - Малфой кивает, вкладывая руку в ладонь кого-то очень знакомого, кого сквозь пелену в глазах сейчас не видит и не узнает совсем.  
\- За кем следишь? - Нотт ухмыляется, продолжая кружить блондина в танце, приобнимая и быстро оглядывая танцующих вокруг.

Вопрос остается без ответа - Драко просто качает головой, невидяще глядя за плечо Теодора, кажется, куда-то в сторону болтающих девушек возле одного из министров. Наверное, этого всего не должно быть, все - сон. Сон, после которого останется только горечь и привкус алкоголя. Еще есть мизерный шанс на то, чтоб чувствовать эйфорию, легкую радость, уж давно несвойственную начальнику отдела Тайн. Еще один шанс, который так и хочет ускользнуть. Пелена спадает, Малфой видит лицо Нотта, но почему-то продолжает танцевать. Странно они смотрятся, наверное, да и наплевать. Взгляд Гарри, на секунду заставивший вздрогнуть - единственное, что ощущает на некоторые секунды Драко, перед тем, как слегка вздрогнуть от прикосновения к щеке.

\- Что тебя заставило сегодня согласиться? Я про танец. Хотя не отвечай, - Нотт легко лавирует в танце между другими парами. Драко будто не слышит, прикрывает глаза, позволяя себя вести. Хоть в этом можно положиться на бывшего однокурсника, пусть и доверия к нему никакого нет.

Вечер перед балом был веселым. Панси хвасталась платьем, потом, волнуясь, спрашивала приятелей, как оно вообще смотрится, нравится ли, будто не сама только что взахлеб рассказывала о его красоте. Убеждать подругу в том, что ей идет, аж в четыре голоса забавно.  
\- Сегодня я, возможно, скажу ему, - Драко фыркнул, щурясь и усмехаясь.

Так и не сказал. Воспоминание подкатывает к горлу ком, заставляя судорожно вцепиться пальцами в плечо Нотта.

Гарри танцевал с одной из тех близняшек и, кажется, был абсолютно счастлив. Укол гордости болезненно отозвался и затих. Драко сохранил довольную улыбку, продолжая кружить в танце какую-то девчонку со своего факультета. Забавно, даже имени не знал, да и не нужно оно было для одного вечера.

Гарри танцует с Грейнджер и, кажется, счастлив и сейчас. Больно. Неожиданное осознание давит, пальцы Драко сжимаются до побеления костяшек, а лицо по-прежнему остается бесстрастным, только в глазах пустота. Все так, как и должно быть. Правильно. Только ком в горле и подступающие к глазам слезы напоминают - школьные чувства на месте. А счастье из этой жизни уже давно ушло.

Нотт недоуменно смотрит, выпуская Драко, когда тот вырывает руку, но не пытается удержать.  
\- Я рассчитываю на продолжение, - сообщает он как бы в шутку.

У Малфоя начинает шуметь в ушах, а перед глазами снова пелена. На него почему-то устремлены десятки глаз, хотя пары вокруг и не прекращают танцевать, и от этого у Драко кружится голова. Только не хватает опозориться и потерять сознание здесь, при всех, и блондин, глянув на Нотта, резко разворачивается, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с Поттером и его партнершей, уже сменившейся. Грейнджер обнимает Уизли у одного из столов, а Гарри вопросительно смотрит, будто сейчас скажет: “Что тебе, Малфой?”, как когда-то в школе. Но здесь не школа. Драко вздергивает подбородок, стараясь держаться и усилием воли удерживая себя в норме.

\- Извините, - короткое слово слетает с губ, прежде чем Драко быстро огибает пару, спеша покинуть зал. Взгляды он игнорирует, а за пределами помещения аппарирует.

Мэнор встречает тишиной, нарушаемой только потрескиванием камина в гостиной. Либо просто растоплен до тепла, либо дома отец. Все равно. Драко падает прямо на ковер рядом с огнем, закрывая глаза и не давая непрошеным слезам пролиться. Не ребенок, не имеет права на слабость, нет причины для рыданий. Больно.

Первый курс.  
\- Это нечестно! - Драко плачет, прижимаясь к Нарциссе. Та пытается успокоить, но не выходит. Поттер не хочет дружить.

Второй курс.  
Вместо друзей соперники. Драко снова плачет, сжавшись в комочек на кровати. Он не хочет так, но жизнь распоряжается иначе.

Третий, четвертый, пятый курс.  
Причины находятся всегда, Драко постепенно понимает, что отец прав - хватит. Хватит.

Воспоминания наслаиваются, Малфой не помнит, в какой момент все же дает волю слезам. Он устал. Неожиданно мысли пропадают, в голове пустота, снова шумит в ушах, и Драко позволяет себе просто потерять сознание, сейчас не заботясь о том, что его могут увидеть домовики, отец или еще кто-то. Мать уже давно не волнуется о нем. Они разошлись с отцом, она далеко отсюда, ей там, наверное, лучше, вдали от гнетущей атмосферы древнего особняка, окутанного и насквозь пропитанного болью и усталостью его обитателей.

Сознание возвращается довольно скоро, Малфой болезненно щурится, пережидая приступ слабости, после чего поднимается, придержавшись за столик. Усталость накатывает волнами, а потом появляется чувство, которое было только в детстве, чувство эйфории и странной радости, не такой, какая бывает от подарков или от доброго слова и ласки, а безумной, поглощающей и не дающей пропустить ее мимо себя, свести к минимуму. Драко скидывает туфли, небрежно бросает пиджак в кресло и выбегает из дома. На улице мрачно и темно, но его это сейчас не останавливает - блондин пробегает к дальнем уголку сада буквально за минуту, а там позволяет себе просто спуститься по лесенке в небольшой бассейн. Ледяная вода мигом вымачивает брюки до колен, ногам дико холодно, Малфой просто смеется, ощущая, как на голову что-то капнуло. Прекрасно, еще и дождь начинается.

Раньше бы, наверное, его за это ругал отец, по крайней мере, так кажется самому парню, сейчас продолжающему стоять в воде. Он ведь чувствовал, что не стоит идти на прием, лучше сказаться больным или списать все еще на какую-то причину, это было так просто. Но нет же. Поттер, сволочь, такой же - импульсивный, веселый, счастливый, несмотря на прошедшую войну. А на Драко война оставила слишком много своих отпечатков, подарила сплошную боль, лишила возможности хоть попытаться построить счастье с человеком, который так нравился. Блондин устало хмурится и неожиданно снова смеется, закрывая глаза, оседая в бассейн, но стараясь все же придержаться за край. Топиться только из-за Золотого мальчика не хватало, еще чего. Эта слабость сейчас пройдет, вернутся силы, которые он собирает так старательно каждое утро, чтобы заставить себя выйти из мэнора. А пока можно и так, пока хотя бы никто не видит.


End file.
